Mistral
Mistral was a female Cyborg Ninja and a member of Desperado Enforcement LLC. She was one of the Winds of Destruction alongside Sundowner and Monsoon, and named after the dry northern winds that blow from the Alps to the Mediterranean. Outside of combat operations, she wore a violet coat with pauldrons, which she removed in a suggestive manner when about to fight an enemy. Her serial number was 977-AZQEE. Personality and Traits Mistral, like Raiden, experienced civil war at a very young age and had been made into a cold killer as a result. Before she came to Desperado, she felt she did not have a purpose other than to kill anything in her path. She said that she even envied her prey due to many of her enemies actually having had a cause to fight for. She was the youngest member of the Winds of Destruction. Around 2018, Mistral had learned to cherish the notion of an individual possessing their own ideals, expressing her happiness upon learning to possess one of her own. Because of her background, she sometimes utilized French accent and words when speaking, such as referring to fellow member Khamsin (then-recently deceased) as "batard odieux" and "l'imbecile," meaning "odious bastard" and "the imbecile," respectively, as well as "mon gars," meaning "my boy" to Raiden, and also saying "Je t'aime... de tout mon coeur" upon her death, meaning "I love you... with all my heart." Mistral seemed to had a tenuous relationship with fellow Desperado member Khamsin. Although she ordered Khamsin to take the LQ-84i along with him for a mission, she also said shortly after Khamsin signed off, "We will see who gets the education" while chuckling to herself, in response to his final line before signing off, implying that she intended for him to be killed off. Mistral gave demeaning treatment towards LQ-84i, viewing him as a pet, and took great pleasure in manipulating his intelligence which led to Khamsin's death. Mistral also demonstrated ruthless and cruel behavior, particularly towards the Dwarf Gekko, which she objectified and seemed to have little regard for, except when they were useful to her in battle. On one occasion, she used the Dwarf Gekko as a makeshift chair and to cradle herself, while the Dwarf Gekko clearly struggled to support her weight.2 Evidence of Mistral's callous treatment could also be seen when she briefly gave tender care to a damaged Dwarf Gekko, before forcibly yanking two of its arms off and stomping the core, much to its discomfort. Mistral herself appeared to experience pleasure upon merging with multiple Gekko arms prior to her battle with Raiden. Mistral held some respect for Raiden, even recognizing his reputation as an effective soldier and killer. This was due to the similarities in their upbringing as well as both losing their parents in the past. Valuing the notion of possessing one's own ideals, she even asked Raiden about his own ideals out of curiosity. Upon learning about Raiden's desire of protecting the weak, she expressed that they both had "less in common than she thought"; further adding that Raiden's mentality was "still so naive." During her battle with Raiden, she exclaimed tremendous excitement and joy towards Raiden's fighting prowess, even going so far as to claim that she desired "more" of it in a flirtatious manner. This later turned into frustration as Raiden bested her at the end of their fight. Based on her last words, it was heavily implied that Mistral held Steven Armstrong in very high regard due to his non-conformist ideals, as well as his philosophy regarding a person's free will to make their own decisions in life. This strongly adhered to Mistral's statement of finding value in ideals ever since meeting "him." Powers and Abilities Mistral had the ability to take the arms of Dwarf Gekko, a.k.a. Tripods, and attach them to her body, while also using them as weapons.10 She could attach up to 14 arms of Dwarf Gekko to her body, 7 arms on each side of her body. She could also use the remaining cores as volleys to bombard her foes with, throwing them at a fast enough velocity to generate flames. In addition to using her L'Etranger as a whip and spear, she could also utilize it in addition to a cartwheel to mow people down in a similar manner to a buzz-saw. She could also loosen both ends to act as grappling hooks to damage the environment and her opponents with a slam, as evidenced with what she did with one of the pipes in the plant during the fight with Raiden. Most of Mistral's body consisted of cybernetic parts. Similar to Raiden, she possessed optical implants in her eyes. Shortly after her arms were inserted into her body, her eye glowed crimson. In addition, she also saw Raiden from afar and even blew a kiss at him, revealing that her optical implants could also can zoom in via AR. Her upper chest area was suspected by Doktor, due to its natural movement, to either be originally human or an advanced chassis, but believed the former was more likely. History Early Life Born to French and Algerian parents in the country of Algeria, she was orphaned at a very early age during the Algerian Civil War in the 1990s. She would eventually find her parents' murderers, and, in her words, "butcher" them. Afterwards, she decided that killing people was her calling, and served in the French Foreign Legion. She participated in wars in Iraq and Afghanistan, with a kill count in the dozens. Despite killing being her calling, she found the action itself to be "dull," comparing it to dominoes. She even grew envious of her prey because they had causes to fight for. Eventually, she met a man who changed all that and allowed her to fight for an ideal. Training Blade Wolf After the IF prototype LQ-84i was reactivated by Sundowner, she was assigned command to the UG due to his getting bored with him. She then proceeded to give him several VR missions, including the assassination of a pesky African politician, and several ops within Denver. Mistral then reflected upon seeing his kill rating that it was disappointing and felt Sundowner may have been right about him, but eventually decided he was ultimately useful and had him continue VR training. She then contacted Khamsin, ordering him to take the LQ-84i for the mission to liberate Abkhazia. However, shortly after Khamsin signed off upon being introduced to the LQ-84i, she privately planned to backstab Khamsin. She also smirked when the LQ-84i questioned why he was not allowed freedom, even when their mission was to liberate Abkhazia. Abkhazian Coup A day later, Mistral arrived at Abkhazia, and allowed the LQ-84i to scout ahead in case PMCs arrived, despite being under orders to have the LQ-84i guard her at all times. She eventually released him from her control, although the LQ-84i seized that chance by removing the restraint inhibitor remote signal from her. After Khamsin was killed attempting to stop the now-renegade LQ-84i, she managed to reinstate the restraint inhibitors via Codec, revealing she had tricked the LQ-84i into killing Khamsin and then forced him to shake her hand (or rather, that of a Humanoid Dwarf Gekko). She commented that she'd cover up Khamsin's death during the debriefing. She then mentioned that LQ-84i, due to him only being logical and rational, could never "understand" her motives. Shortly thereafter, around the time the Maverick agent Raiden located the plant, Mistral and Desperado client Andrey Dolzaev had a conversation near the top of the plant. He attempted to threaten her with a gun, but backed off. As he left, she turned around, spotted Raiden from afar, and blew a kiss at him. This alarmed Raiden and he crouched into a defensive stance that caused Doktor some concern regarding his spiked heart rate. As Raiden redirected his attention back to Mistral, he noticed that she had disappeared. Raiden remarked that he was okay and that he simply "dodged a bullet." Mistral later encountered Raiden at Desperado's base of operations, a refinery plant located near the coastline. After dropping her coat off, she revealed all she knew about him, including his former nickname from the Liberian Civil War, "Jack the Ripper." She remarked about their similar pasts, although she quickly learned that the similarities ended there and that they were quite different as people. At first, she had her Dwarf Gekko fight Raiden, but eventually the two fought on the rooftops. Later on, their fight fell down to the main level of the plant. Sensing the end of the battle to be near, Mistral then attempted to smash Raiden with "L'Etranger" with a downward slam. However, Raiden parried the blow with his sword, and then proceeded to inch closer and proceeded to backhand her. Irritated at Raiden's persistence, she then tried to thrust at him with the L'Etranger. However, Raiden jumped over one of her thrusts and L'Étranger pierced a liquid nitrogen tank instead. Landing on her weapon, Raiden performed a flip and cut open the tank, freezing her with the liquid nitrogen. Raiden then finished off the immobilized Mistral in mid-air. After her defeat, she realized what it felt like to die for a cause, and expressed her wish towards someone (implied to be Steven Armstrong) to continue to fight due to her belief that he wouldn't fall. Her last words, however, were imparted in French as she expressed her love with all her heart. Her client, Dolzaev, having contacted Mistral just after Raiden had landed the finishing blows to her, ended up confused with her remarks and almost broke down regarding her last words due to her never having said this before then, before Raiden took over Mistral's communication radio and informed Dolzaev that she was not talking to him. Afterwards, her Pole-Arm weapon was later copied after a careful analysis of her battle data. After Death Although she herself died, her overall form was later given a body double that was controlled by an AI. Such a body double was later dispatched to guard the World Marshal Inc. HQ building's server room at Denver, Colorado, alongside a Monsoon body double. The double's appearance was similar enough that Raiden initially mistook it for the real deal and expressed shock that she apparently survived his duel. Appearances *''Metal Gear Solid: Social Ops'' (trading card) *''Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance'' Gallery Mistral promo.jpg|Mistral's Promotional Art Mistral_Blade.jpg|Mistral watching over Blade Wolf Mistral and Wolf.jpg|Mistral with Blade Wolf Mistral_jacket.png|Mistral declaring herself a killer Mistral_battle.jpg|Mistral prepares for battle Mistral at plant.jpg|Mistral taunting Raiden Mistral_Gecko.jpg|Mistral with the Dwarf Geckos Raiden and Mistal battle.jpg|Mistral and Raiden battle among the flames. Category:Metal Gear Rising Category:Metal Gear Rising Characters Category:Metal Gear Enemies Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Desperado Member Category:Villains Category:Female characters Category:Bosses Category:Deceased characters Category:Cyborgs